<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance by Renascentia_ignis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143157">A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renascentia_ignis/pseuds/Renascentia_ignis'>Renascentia_ignis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Theseus you can't run away from your past even in death, no matter how much you hide your insecurities, theseus feels bad but pretends not to feel guilty by shouting all of the time, your arrogance doesn't fool me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renascentia_ignis/pseuds/Renascentia_ignis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All rulers fall eventually. Everyone dies, but even in death, Theseus cannot run away from his problems. After his death, Theseus reflects on his life. While waiting for Hades to process his status, he made a special request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterius | The Minotaur &amp; Theseus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glory is a fleeting dream. Mortals are willing to sacrifice everything and spend their lives seeking for it. Despite their lack of immorality, it does not falter them from pursuing glory. </p>
<p>For reasons unknown, mortals search endlessly for making their name for themselves. Maybe it’s the adrenaline rush they seek to feel alive. Or maybe they want to ensure their names are remembered even after they died. Or perhaps they want their short lived experience on the surface to be more meaningful.</p>
<p>Gods and mortals have nothing in common. But for the one thing they share is their love of pride. It’s their attraction to it that leads to their downfall. Pride itself is not a sin by default. It can lead to great achievements that allow for society to march forward. Pride promotes a sense of self-worth. Taking pride of one’s homeland can produce literature, technology, and weapons to further flourish their civilization. However if left unchecked, it can manifest arrogance and impulsivity. Not only it leads to destruction to one self, it can wipe out society for decades.</p>
<p>Hades is not there to muse about the reasons why mortals pursue such dangerous notions. Sooner or later, all mortals will face the inevitable fate.</p>
<p>“State your name and position you held in your mortal life.”</p>
<p>“Theseus, son of King Aegeus of Athens. King of Athens.”</p>
<p>He did not expect for the afterlife to be lively. Sure it's not as spacious and bright as Athens, but the house of Hades is buzzing with activity. Much like Theseus’s townsquare, several shades exchange pleasantries and gossip on the newcomers. The candles give a luminous glow, illuminating a path to Lord Hades’s desk.</p>
<p>
  <em> Is that where all of my people from Athens go after they die? Will they remember me? Did I do enough for them? Are my deeds worthy enough to go to Elysium?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Of course I should be at Elysium! After all, I freed my people from tyranny. I slayed many monstrous foes both human and creature alike who don’t practice hospitality. Anyone who cold heartedly takes advantage from someone who offers generosity to them are monsters.  </em>
</p>
<p>This can’t be… This must be the tricks from the gods!</p>
<p>His eyes widen as he sees red yarn wrapped around his left arm.</p>
<p>Theseus shuts his eyes tightly, as he attempts to steady his rapid heart beat.</p>
<p>
  <em> The gods are testing me! That must be the reason why I’m hallucinating. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They are creating false illusions to trick me that I am a fraud, thus denying my righteous place in Elysium. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No matter. I will not let these illusions falter my spirit! </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The house of Hades is dark but not as dark as the labyrinth. He can still make out of the shades and distinguish their expressions. Most of them have a solemn demeanor as though they accept their sentence they are assigned for the rest of their lives. However, unlike the 13 other tributes he encountered at the labyrinth at Knossos, their expressions lack the trembling eyes of his Athenians pleading for their death to be swift. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yes… the labyrinth. The eyes of the Mino. He can never forget his eyes that will forever be etched in his mind. The rough texture of Ariadne’s yarn wrapped tightly in his arm reminded him of what he must do.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The mighty roar echoed in the chamber as though it was in pain… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It is not in pain, no, but rather in hunger for blood! Gripping his sword, he bravely charged through the darkness. No beast fears him. Determination fueled his blood as he rushed through the cold, dark, tunnels of the labyrinth. Sweat trickled through his face as he felt the yarn unraveled from him, his only anchor to guide him from getting lost in the eternal darkness. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I must free my people from that heartless bastard! Killing the bull is the only way to free them from the clutches of King Mino’s hands and end the sacrifices. I must bring glory to the people again. There’s no one else who can be a savior except for me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Father you understand right? I can’t bear to see you in tears, but I have no choice. I’m sick of seeing our people giving their bodies up as tribute to the monster that dwells in the labyrinth. Their eyes lack luster and only show despair instead of beaming with pride as warriors! Instead, they became spineless creatures, ready themselves to be prey to this terrifying monster!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Finally, he found the chamber that held the monster. </em>
</p>
<p>Standing up straight, head held in high, he looked directly into the dark glowing eyes before him.</p>
<p>“Your request is that you shall have a partner to fight alongside you in Elysium?”</p>
<p>“That is correct, Lord Hades!” Theseus declares.</p>
<p>“Indeed, your deeds are well enough that you will reside at Elysium. However, the request to have the Bull of Mino as your fighting partner is rather unusual. If the request is approved, then the paperwork process will take a significant amount of time to fill out.”</p>
<p>“No matter, I deserve to have the best service! After all, I am the king for my people.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. Keep in mind that your position here means <em> nothing </em>. Hades retorts. You may be the king of Athens in your mortal life, but remember who governs this domain.” </p>
<p>“State your reason why your request is essential.”</p>
<p>“I insist that the Bull of Mino should be my partner for Elysium because he’s a great warrior! A worthy warrior should be cherished in Elysium and not in the river of Styx. I honor anyone who demonstrates great skills. People heard our legendary battle and it inspired the next generation to hone their combat skills!”</p>
<p>“You claim you want to honor the Bull of Mino out of generosity. I don’t believe that. Mortals step on others to get what they want. How are you different from the other royalties?”</p>
<p>“Because unlike the other royalties, I have made peace with my enemies and found a worthy warrior to fight alongside with me.” Theseus boasts.</p>
<p>“You made peace with your enemies, but not your loved ones? You abandoned Ariadne on Naxos’s island!”</p>
<p>“Athena told me to leave her there.” Theseus protests.</p>
<p>“You cause your father to take his own life.”</p>
<p>“That’s enough of slander!” Theseus explodes. “I will not let you ruin my reputation in front of my fellow shades!”</p>
<p>“Enough Theseus! I don’t want to deal with your insufferable attitude. Hades slams his fist on his desk. “Let us not waste anymore time. While you perform questionable acts, you also perform good deeds. You freed your own people from King Mino and promoted democracy. As well slayed mortals who fail to show hospitality.”</p>
<p>“Your request has been approved. Now go to your designated place. It will be fulfilled as soon as the paperwork is completely done.” </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This is it. One of them will walk out of here alive. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The only natural light Theseus saw were the 4 torches in each corner of the chamber. The walls were scribbled with a series of drawings. He flinched from the decay flesh and bones scattered in the chamber. Will his blood be painted on the floor like the previous Athenians? A mighty roar interrupted his thoughts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Theseus approached the creature as he pulled his sword out.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You must be the monster that is responsible for killing my people. But your reign in terror ends now. I shall kill you! Now let us begin our battle to the death!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Theseus was surprised when the bull snorted in affirmation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The bull charged towards Theseus. He dodged to his left. However, he did not anticipate for the bull to turn around and headbutted him. Sharp &amp; intense pain clouded his mind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Where’s the sword that Ariadne gave him? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His head throbbed as his visions blurred. He can’t afford to lose that sword! This was only his chance to kill the bull. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Gritting his teeth, he breathed heavily as he supported his body with the wall. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The bull may be tall and strong, but he’s quicker and smarter than him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He scanned through the arena and saw his sword laying down in the corner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> However, the bull attempted to collide with him again. Theseus ran towards him and went under the bull’s legs once again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He grabbed his sword and faced the bull. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He’s a giant. There was no way Theseus could stab him in the chest. That must be a way to overcome this! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The bull saw the sword as a threat and slammed his arms to the ground. He ran towards Theseus once more, but this time with the intention of killing him with his bare hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Theseus avoided every punch from the bull. He tricked the bull to attack him but at the last minute, dodged his blows. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eventually, the bull’s movement slowed down. Theseus took the opportunity to dodge again, but this time he slashed the bull across his chest. Blood spilled on the ground. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Finally. Just one fatal blow to end this madness. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pitiful eyes stared at him as he towered over the beast. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> These are the same eyes as his fellow warriors praying for their death to be merciful before entering the labyrinth.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Slaying this beast shouldn’t be any different from other monsters he slayed along his path. So why is his sword shaking? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He is underneath him. A creature that is neither man nor beast. Of course it’s natural to think that he is a monster. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just how long the bull was trapped here? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> One slash. That’s all it takes. To get out of this blasted place.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> One strike is all it takes to grant freedom to his people. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you.” </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Finally, it was over.</p>
<p>The lush, green meadow appeared before Theseus. He couldn’t believe it. Elysium reminded him of home. He never saw a sky this blue. Everything is vibrant and bright despite the lack of light from Helios himself. Beyond the cliff lies ahead of quaint houses. He pauses, savoring the peaceful moment. If he holds his breath still, he can hear the subtle fluttering of the butterflies.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t help but let his mind wander on the brown and miserable eyes that haunted him. He never sees a powerful creature that matches his skills. Yet he could never forget the pitiful and sad eyes from the Bull of Minotaur. What kind of life does the Bull of Minotaur live to have a haunted expression like that?</p>
<p>Theseus sweats as he approaches the door where the Bull of Minotaur is. <em>How would you greet someone who you killed in your previous life? Hopefully the Bull of Minotaur wouldn’t notice his nervousness.</em> Putting up his most confident voice, Theseus opens the door and beams at his new partner.</p>
<p>“Greetings my new companion! “Is it I, Theseus, king of Athens. Of course, you may already know me and my accomplishments before I came here. If not, then no need to worry!”</p>
<p>The Bull of Minotaur did not know what to make of the strange man in front of him. No human ever smiled at him. All of the other humans wore a scowl as though he is a vermin. The only time he remembered someone smiled at him was when his mother held him before he grew too big and his home turned into a dungeon. </p>
<p>Theseus nervously coughed before talking. “Ah I know that this may be awkward because the reason you got sent to the underworld is because of me.” He gives a weak smile to the Bull of Mino.</p>
<p>The bull’s voice sounds rusty as though he didn’t use it for a long time. “Why did you free a monster like me?”</p>
<p><em>Such a gentle voice from a beast.</em> “Because we are partners in death, are we not? In death, there is no different between a man and a beast. Therefore, we are equal. Now, what is your name?”</p>
<p>“...Asterius.”</p>
<p>“I value anyone who shows their warrior skills. And you my friend, are a strong and noble warrior! Warriors should be honored and adored by people, not to be locked away in the dark. How else would everyone know how powerful you are if you don’t have an audience?”</p>
<p>Asterius didn’t know which is harder to grow accustomed to: Theseus’s overwhelming praise towards him or this bright, vivid place that is now his home.</p>
<p>He never heard of anyone acknowledging him for his skills as a warrior. Why is he not afraid of him? Either the king is bold or foolish to grant his place in Elysium. But he cannot deny his heart swells up with hope that he gets his second chance of life here.</p>
<p>“You look as though you never step foot outside. But nonetheless my friend, we shall work together to be the best warriors in Elysium!”</p>
<p>Nonetheless his voice did not falter despite the awkward silence. “I know that you are staring at me with admiration for meeting one of the greatest warriors before you. So I shall allow you to speak.”</p>
<p>“No that is not the case. I… er-”</p>
<p>Theseus takes a few steps closer to Asterius, anxiously waiting to hear his bovine friend.</p>
<p>“No one has ever called me a friend before. Let alone a former rival who slayed me.”</p>
<p>“I… I just want to thank you for what you did to me. I never knew the outside world beyond the maze I was forced to live. For the moment you told me that I am a strong and noble warrior, I don’t feel like a monster. I feel… proud of my own strengths. I am in your debt king.” He bows deeply.</p>
<p>Theseus’s eyes widen. His body froze before quickly putting up his confident stance. ”You are most welcome Asterius! I am honored that you are moved by my words.”</p>
<p>“Well you must be a generous king then.”</p>
<p>Theseus turns his back from Asterius. <em> Is he really a good king? What kind of a king would save his people but cause the death of his loved ones? </em></p>
<p>
  <em> It’s too late to change the past. There is no point dwelling on my mistakes. I will not falter. I will show them that I earn my place there. </em>
</p>
<p>“Of cour- course I am! Why wouldn’t I be? </p>
<p>Theseus faces his partner with a wide grin. “Well then we have plenty of time to figure out each other. We’ll train together to make sure we earn our title as champions of Elysium!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never knew that Supergiant's interpretation of Theseus is a nicer version comparing to the original myth. In the original myth, Theseus is an asshole in general. He kidnapped Helen who was 13 years old with the intention to marry her when she's 18. He travelled to the underworld also attempted to kidnap Persephone from Hades with his best friend Pirithous wtf.</p>
<p>There's several versions why Theseus abandoned Ariadne on the island. In some versions, Theseus left her. In other versions, Athena or Dionysus demanded him to leave her, For Dionysus, he either feel bad for Ariadne for what happen to her and ascend her to godhood. In one version, he asked Theseus to leave her so he could have her herself.</p>
<p>Anyway, I have a lot of fun writing and exploring Theseus as a character. It was fun writing about Theseus and writing about his insecurities. He's so boastful because he wants to deny about the mistakes he made in the past and he fears that people will expose to him as a fraud.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>